Além do que os Olhos Vêem
by mymistrust
Summary: Parte I do Projeto Emulação X. Os agentes David Fox e Audrey Hunter devem carregar o legado dos Arquivos X, e iniciam suas carreiras na infame seção do FBI lutando por ajuda de antigos agentes. Além disso, devem lidar com um bizarro caso de desapareciment


**ROJETO EMULAÇÃO X**

– **Casefile X2013-01 –**

**"ALÉM DO QUE OS OLHOS VÊEM"**

_2008  
_

+ FANDOM: Arquivo X

+ TÍTULO: Além do que os olhos vêem (1/4)

+ AUTORA: Mistrust

+ CENSURA: Essa parte, 12 anos.

+ SPOILERS: Tudo (O). Para ajudar, segue uma breve linha do tempo abaixo.

+ CATEGORIA: AU, Suspense, casefile, Angst.

+ SINOPSE: Os agentes David Fox e Audrey Hunter devem carregar o legado dos Arquivos X, e iniciam suas carreiras na infame seção do FBI lutando por ajuda de antigos agentes. Além disso, devem lidar com um bizarro caso de desaparecimentos em Wisconsin, mas nem tudo é o que parece.

+ ADVERTÊNCIA: Esta fanfic foi escrita antes do novo filme de Arquivo X ser lançado no cinema. Tudo o que aconteceu no filme não aconteceu aqui.

+ RETRATAÇÕES: "The X-Files", personagens e elementos relacionados pertencem a Chris Carter, DD, GA, 1013 Productions e FOX. Tudo é usado sem permissão. Não há intenção de infringir o Copyright.

Outros personagens e elementos não citados previamente em "Arquivo X" são de minha própria autoria. Portanto, respeite meu direito criativo sobre eles.

Não há fins lucrativos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

– **2013 –**

**PROJETO EMULAÇÃO X:**

**Casefile X2013-01**

"Além do que os olhos vêem"

**Casefile X2013-02**

"Sob a superfície"

**Casefile X2013-03**

"Através do Espelho"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**BREVE HISTÓRICO DA SEÇÃO DOS ARQUIVOS X**

● **1946:** J. Edgar Hoover abre o primeiro Caso de Fenômeno Inexplicável, que lidava com licantropia.

● **1952:** O agente Arthur Dales investiga Arquivos X. Os Casos de Fenômenos Inexplicáveis, guardados na letra 'U' (de "unexplained"), são movidos para a letra 'X', onde havia mais espaço, e a partir daí são conhecidos como "Os Arquivos X".

● **1990:** Fox Mulder descobre os Arquivos X com Diana Fowley.

● **1991:** Fox Mulder reabre oficialmente os Arquivos X.

● **1993-2000:** Agentes Fox Mulder e Dana Scully estão encarregados dos Arquivos X.

• Em **maio de 1994**, a seção é fechada, sendo reaberta em **agosto**.

• Em **1998**, os Arquivos X voltam a ser fechados e o escritório no porão é incendiado, perdendo uma quantidade significativa de arquivos.

• **1998-1999:** os Arquivos X são reabertos, e os agentes Jeffrey Spender e Diana Fowley assumem por alguns meses.

• Em **Fevereiro de 1999** Fox Mulder e Dana Scully recuperam os Arquivos X.

● **2000-2001:** Com o desaparecimento do agente Mulder, agente John Doggett assume os Arquivos X com Dana Scully.

● **2001-2002:** Agentes John Doggett e Monica Reyes estão encarregados dos Arquivos X, tendo Dana Scully (trabalhando em Quântico) como consultora regular.

● **2002-2007:** O departamento dos Arquivos X fica fechado.

● **2007-2009:** Os Arquivos X reabrem devido a constantes incidentes com o perfil dos casos típicos do departamento. Os agentes Sean Sheppard e Richard Moore assumem. A reabertura do departamento faz John Doggett e Monica Reyes se voluntariarem constantemente para ajudar.

● **2009-2013:** Os Arquivos X voltam a fechar, e tudo relacionado a eles é selado. Todos os envolvidos com o departamento (Doggett, Reyes, Sheppard e Moore) são afastados do FBI.

● **2013:** O agente David Fox redescobre os Arquivos X por intermédio do AD Kersh. Numa audiência para a reabertura do departamento, a agente Audrey Hunter defende os Arquivos X, se voluntariando a trabalhar na seção com Fox.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxx**

**FONTES CONSULTADAS:**

Linha temporal: (www)themareks(ponto)com/xf/main(ponto)shtml

Transcripts dos episódios: (www)xfroadrunners(ponto)com/episodes

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

– **PROJETO EMULAÇÃO X –**

"ALÉM DO QUE OS OLHOS VÊEM"

**PARTE 1 de 4**

**AS COISAS COMO ESTÃO**

-  
**Washington, D.C.  
****Sede do FBI  
****Segunda-feira, 14/10/2013  
08h08min  
**-

David Fox demorou um tempo considerável para conseguir entrar no escritório do porão. Primeiro, no enorme molho de chaves não usadas que haviam lhe dado, ele tinha que simplesmente adivinhar qual era a certa. Depois, quando finalmente conseguiu encontrá-la, descobriu que a fechadura estava enferrujada, e teve que suar para conseguir destrancar a porta.

Como se não bastasse, quando ele já estava lá dentro, descobriu que o aquecedor – que era praticamente peça de museu – estava quebrado, e a única lâmpada que funcionava era a de uma luminária em cima da mesa.

- Perfeito – resmungou ele e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, numa tentativa de se aquecer. Ele olhou em redor para ver qual era a situação geral, mas a penumbra dificultava sua análise.

Em 2009, o FBI havia varrido aquele escritório e trancado todos os arquivos em um cofre, de forma que o agente Fox estava esperando encontrar um grande nada coberto de poeira no porão. As caixas com os arquivos chegariam naquela manhã, se tudo corresse como o esperado.

Mas havia mais coisas espalhadas pelo porão do que Fox imaginara. Uma varredura superficial do escritório revelou pequenas quinquilharias que haviam sido deixadas para trás – os responsáveis pela limpeza do lugar certamente não tinham idéia do que eram aquelas coisas, e simplesmente ignoraram.

"Devem ter se focado somente nos arquivos oficiais".

Em cima da mesa, Fox encontrou uma caneta BIC aberta, revelando uma rede de fios e transmissores. Ele franziu o cenho, intrigado, e largou a caneta. Ao lado dela, havia uma bizarra soldagem de duas moedas com seus diâmetros fundidos formando uma esfera. Ele sorriu. As coisas seriam realmente interessantes ali.

Dando a volta na mesa e abrindo uma gaveta aleatória, ele encontrou metade de uma folha de papel vegetal, na qual parecia haver o decalque de hieróglifos que não lhe eram nada familiar. Fox sentiu um distinto zumbido no fundo de sua cabeça. Ele ergueu a mão para pegar o pedaço de papel rasgado, mas um calafrio lhe percorreu as costas e fez os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiar.

Cautelosamente, ele fechou a gaveta e suspirou. Ponderou que seria mais sábio deixar aquele papel onde estava, fosse o que fosse.

Ele moveu a mão para outra gaveta, e o que encontrou era muito menos simpático do que o pedaço de papel rasgado, mas não lhe dava arrepios. Era o rascunho de um rosto monstruoso, que lembrou a Fox gárgulas da Catedral de Notre Damme, que ele visitara na juventude. Um gosto artístico um tanto bizarro até para ele, o agente pensou.

Deixando as gavetas de lado, ele caminhou até o outro extremo do porão, dando uma olhada ao redor, mas ali a luz da lamparina mal chegava. Um vislumbre do que parecia ser um pôster enrolado entre um arquivo e outro chamou sua atenção. Ele foi até lá, tirando teias de aranha, e o abriu.

Fox ergueu uma sobrancelha, sinceramente confuso. Quem será que havia trabalhado naquele porão e era fã de um filme de terror barato estrelado por Téa Leoni e Gary Shandling? Ele lembrava de ter assistido àquele filme na sua juventude, lá pelos vinte anos, e ter torcido o nariz para o fiasco romântico que o filme se tornava no final.

Ele suspirou. Afinal, trabalhar nos Arquivos X nunca foi sinônimo de bom gosto – nem de boa reputação, diga-se de passagem.

- Tea Leoni é mesmo uma ótima atriz, não?

O comentário o pegou de surpresa, e Fox largou o pôster ao mesmo tempo em que dava um giro de 180º no mesmo lugar, para encarar o dono da voz rouca.

O homem estava contra a luz, fazendo com que os traços de seu rosto não fossem visíveis. Mas seus ombros largos, alta estatura e barba eram bem evidentes. Tinha porte de federal usando aquele sobretudo, pensou Fox, formando a hipótese de que o outro homem era um agente do FBI curioso sobre a reabertura do escritório no porão. Talvez fosse até um antigo colega dos seus antecessores naquele departamento, pois devia ter seus cinqüenta anos.

- Pode ser, mas eu não gostei muito desse filme – Fox finalmente articulou uma resposta, após se recuperar do susto.

- É, eu também não – o homem mais velho respondeu, após um suspiro carregado de nostalgia.

Um silêncio pesado pousou sobre o aposento, durante o qual o agente mais jovem se sentiu incomodamente analisado pelo outro. Trocando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, Fox pensava em algo para falar.

- Eu posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?

O homem mais alto não respondeu imediatamente.

- Soube que estão reabrindo os arquivos x hoje.

Sim, era um agente das antigas.

- Assim espero – murmurou Fox, não conseguindo esconder o entusiasmo na voz. – Ainda estou esperando a chegada dos arquivos.

O outro soltou um grunhido que Fox não sabia se era de sarcasmo ou indignação – ou uma mistura dos dois.

- Achei que o FBI trabalhasse com os arquivos digitalizados nos últimos quatro anos.

- Não podemos acessar os arquivos x pelo banco de dados da intranet – esclareceu Fox prontamente. Pela idade do seu interlocutor, ele devia ser, no mínimo, um Diretor Assistente. Impressionar os superiores era uma boa tática para criar alguma credibilidade para os Arquivos X, pensava Fox. E se ele se mostrasse informado pelo menos evidenciaria seu interesse pelo departamento – Eles estão no banco de dados antigo. Nunca chegaram a ser catalogados no novo sistema, são muito velhos – acrescentou ele.

O outro homem soltou uma exclamação de satisfação.

- Bom – disse, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Bom? – repetiu Fox, erguendo uma sobrancelha, confuso.

- Qual é mesmo seu nome? Fox? – indagou o outro, mudando de assunto.

- David Fox, senhor – murmurou ele em resposta.

- David Fox – repetiu o homem mais alto, uma risada em sua voz. – Você não tem idéia no que acabou de pôr as mãos, não é mesmo, agente Fox?

Ele se sentiu ofendido. – Certamente que sei, senhor.

- Não, não sabe – acusação era evidente em sua voz.

- Desculpe? – Fox não pôde evitar um tom de impertinência teimosa.

- Se soubesse no que está se metendo – e aqui, o homem mais alto baixou a voz, como se lhe confessasse um segredo: - saberia que eles não vão lhe dar todos os arquivos x. Vão garantir que os mais importantes ainda fiquem em suas mãos, e que você jamais tenha acesso à verdade que eles contêm.

Fox sentiu-se ridiculamente estúpido. Por que ele não havia pensado nisso antes? Ao tentar expor a verdade sobre os acontecimentos, era inevitável que os Arquivos X entrassem em conflito com os poderosos! E agora, aqueles arquivos estavam nas mãos desses poderosos, e eles não cederiam documentos tão comprometedores com tanta facilidade. O fato de terem preservado os arquivos, já era incrível. Não foi à toa que houve tanta resistência ao seu pedido de reabertura dos arquivos x.

Se não fosse pelas influências externas do Diretor Assistente Alvin Kersh, e da credibilidade que a agente Audrey Hunter, sua nova parceira, dispunha, ele jamais teria conseguido.

Vendo o choque que a verdade provocou no olhar do agente mais novo, o homem mais alto deu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Apenas uma dica – murmurou ele novamente, virando-se para sair. – Se quiser manter essa seção aberta por mais de dois anos, não confie em ninguém.

E antes que Fox pudesse pensar em retrucar, o Homem Mais Alto já havia saído do porão, deixando-o sozinho na penumbra – uma penumbra tanto física quanto figurada, que o assustava mais do que ele gostaria de admitir.

-  
**9h12min  
**-

O barulho de alguém tropeçando no corredor fez o agente Fox erguer a cabeça dos papéis que lia. Havia meia hora que os carregadores haviam chegado com caixas e mais caixas de arquivos, e depositaram de qualquer jeito dentro do porão, quase sufocando-o com tanta papelada.

O agente já estava ficando irritadiço com o atraso absurdo da parceira, e após ligar para o iPhone de Audrey Hunter cinco vezes sem sucesso, ter-lhe mandado um email e dois torpedos, Fox se sentiu à beira de um ataque de nervos.

E só havia uma forma dele se acalmar. E essa forma era ler arquivos de casos antigos. Então, ele rapidamente mergulhou nessa tarefa. Se realmente queria conhecer os arquivos x e trabalhar de forma séria, ele precisava conhecê-los como a palma de sua mão.

Escolheu arquivos com nomes familiares – Scully, D.K. (que aparecia em dois arquivos!); Mulder, S.T.; Mulder, F.W.; Doggett, L.J.

Mas ao ouvir o barulho de passos no corredor, ele ficou em alerta. Seria seu estranho visitante de hoje cedo, o Homem Mais Alto? Ou seria Audrey Hunter, sua parceira irresponsável que finalmente decidiu aparecer?

A porta foi aberta com violência, revelando uma mulher pequena, de cabelos castanhos e olhos muito escuros, por efeito do delineador exagerado que ela passava. Usava uma saia preta com uma grande abertura de um lado, combinando com um terninho de tweed sobre a blusa branca.

Ele não teve tempo nem de abrir a boca, pois Hunter já chegou falando, entre um tremor de frio e outro:

- Eu tenho uma ótima desculpa, Fox.

Ele cruzou os braços, incrédulo.

- Aham, sei.

Fox, pelas vezes que trabalhara com a mulher, bem sabia que pontualidade não era o ponto forte da agente Hunter.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas então tremeu mais uma vez de frio, e tentou aquecer-se esquentando os braços com as mãos.

- Meu Deus do Céu, nós não temos aquecedor aqui embaixo, não?

- É, não temos.

- E como é que você ainda está aqui sem uma pneumonia?

Ele deu de ombros. A verdade é que ele havia esquecido do frio enquanto lia, mas agora que ela mencionara, ele sentiu o frio endurecer seus dedos da mão.

Ela deu um passo à frente, para se aproximar da mesa, mas se viu barrada por uma pilha de caixas. Parece que foi só naquele momento que ela percebeu a bagunça que estava o porão, pois olhou para todos os lados, confusa.

- E eu que pensei que o paranormal era uma eventualidade – murmurou ela, sorrindo, fazendo um zigue-zague até a mesa de Fox.

- E isso provavelmente nem é tudo – disse ele, lembrando-se de sua estranha visita mais cedo.

- É nessas horas que eu agradeço por minha mãe ter me forçado a fazer um curso de leitura dinâmica – murmurou ela, procurando algum lugar em que pudesse sentar, enquanto esfregava as mãos uma contra a outra, tentando se aquecer.

Vendo que todas as superfícies estavam ocupadas com caixas e mais caixas, ela suspirou e, sem cerimônias, deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se sobre ela, ignorando o olhar de estupor do parceiro.

- Agente Fox? – ela chamou-o, diante do silêncio que recaíra sobre ele.

- Hum?

- Você não quer saber qual é minha ótima desculpa para o meu atraso?

Ele balançou a cabeça. – Querer, eu quero. Mas duvido que ela seja ótima, agente Hunter – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela, inquiridor, como sempre fazia, e então soltou o sermão que queimava em sua garganta: - Onde diabos você se meteu, Hunter? Eu liguei umas mil vezes pra você! É o nosso primeiro dia aqui e...

O sorriso tranqüilo dela o fez calar. – Achou que eu tinha sido abduzida? – e depois de ser fuzilada com um olhar do parceiro, continuou: - Eu estava numa guerra burocrática lá em cima pra conseguir algum apoio pra nós aqui embaixo – respondeu ela finalmente.

A declaração fez com que Fox não levantasse uma, mas ambas as sobrancelhas em direção à parceira.

- Apoio? – repetiu ele, confuso.

- Apoio – confirmou ela, com um sorriso. – Apoio de John Doggett.

- John Doggett? – Fox estava se sentindo um estúpido papagaio de repetição aquela manhã, e ele não gostava nada disso.

- E da antiga parceira dele, Monica Reyes – ela esfregou novamente as mãos, tremendo de frio.

- Mas eles foram afastados do FBI – retrucou ele, incrédulo. – E depois dos incidentes do ano passado, de jeito nenhum que eles vão deixar que os dois se envolvam com os Arquivos X, Hunter. De onde você tirou essa idéia?

Não o olhando nos olhos, mas encarando os próprios joelhos sob a meia-calça, expostos à sua frente, ela murmurou:

- Você leu o vago histórico que temos desse departamento nos livros oficiais do FBI, não é?

- Sim, claro.

Hunter levantou os olhos para ele.

- E você percebeu que mesmo Fox Mulder, _o_ Fox Mulder, a.k.a Spooky Mulder, teve que consultar antigos agentes que trabalharam na seção dos Arquivos X?

- Você se refere a Arthur Dales?

- Exatamente – confirmou ela com um aceno de cabeça. – E quando Dana Scully deixou essa seção, Reyes e Doggett continuavam constantemente consultando-a. E anos depois, com os agentes Sheppard e Moore, eles recorreram aos seus antecessores, Fox.

- E você não quer quebrar a tradição? – murmurou ele, num tom involuntariamente pejorativo.

Hunter revirou os olhos. – Não é isso. Os Arquivos X, o que nós temos nas nossas mãos, não são coisas fáceis de se entender. Até onde eu sei, a coisa mais "estranha" que você enfrentou foi aquele esquizofrênico paranóico de 2012 que alegava que a Terra ia ser invadida.

Fox tomou a defensiva. – E eu me lembro claramente de você lá comigo, Hunter, e não imagino que você tenha enfrentado nada mais "estranho" do que isso, também.

Ela desviou o olhar e sacudiu a cabeça, e Fox teve a leve impressão de vislumbrar mentira no fundo daqueles olhos escuros.

- Eu vi muito mais coisas estranhas na Unidade de Ciência Comportamental, agente Fox – retrucou ela, séria, em resposta. – E apesar do que colocávamos nos relatórios oficiais, havia certos casos que não podíamos explicar de forma satisfatória.

Ele não respondeu. Ela suspirou em resposta ao silêncio do parceiro, e continuou:

- Não podemos começar assim, Fox, sem nada além de boa vontade – ela fixou o rosto dele com o olhar, mas o homem estava ocupado olhando para o arquivo aberto sobre a mesa. – Precisamos de alguma orientação, pelo menos a princípio.

Ele soltou uma pequena risada sarcástica. – Esse era mais um dos motivos pelos quais eles não queriam reabrir os Arquivos X, agente Hunter – ela esperou que ele continuasse a falar, e quando ele o fez, ergueu a cabeça para encará-la: - Se essa seção fosse reaberta, eles sabiam que teriam que trazer antigos inimigos para dentro do FBI de novo, nem que fossem como consultores.

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Hum, Fox? – chamou ela depois de um silêncio pensativo. Ele voltou-se para ela, mas a mulher não o encarava. – Dana Scully...

Ele arregalou os olhos ante o nome.

- O que tem ela?

- Ela voltou a ensinar em Quântico no começo desse ano, Fox – ele lutava para fazer um contato olho a olho, mas ela desviava, relutante.

- Audrey – ele pressionou-a a continuar e a olhá-lo.

- Eu tentei... – ela hesitou por um instante, ao finalmente olhar o parceiro nos olhos. E ela odiou o que viu ali: uma esperança quase infantil. – Eu tentei falar com ela hoje pelo telefone, mas... ela não parece interessada em nada que esteja relacionado aos Arquivos X, Fox.

Com um suspiro pesaroso, ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e descabelou os cabelos com as próprias mãos, ao mergulhar a cabeça nelas.

- Ela seria o maior apoio que poderíamos querer, Hunter. Acho que nem o próprio Fox Mulder seria melhor – suspirou ele, pesaroso. Então, uma onda de raiva subiu-lhe a cabeça, substituindo a decepção. – Isso aqui era a vida dela, pelo amor de Deus! E pelos boatos que a gente ouve, foi aqui que ela conheceu o pai do filho dela! Ela lutou tanto por tudo isso! Por que se afastar? Por que se recusar a ajudar, meu Deus?

Hunter encarou a parede lisa à sua frente, que tinha um distinto retângulo mais claro, como se um pôster ou quadro estivesse pregado ali, preservando a área da ação da poeira e do tempo. Um calafrio subiu por sua espinha, e ela não sabia se era pelo frio que fazia ali embaixo ou se pelo buraco que a falta do que quer que estivesse pregado na parede fazia.

- E pelos boatos que a gente ouve, também, Fox, os Arquivos X trouxeram muitas perdas para ela – a mulher se surpreendeu ao se pegar defendendo Dana Scully. Ao telefone, há apenas alguns minutos atrás, o amargo gosto da decepção e da raiva havia impregnado sua própria boca ante a recusa nervosa da veterana.

Ele bufou, indignado, e recostou-se na cadeira, fazendo-a gemer ante seu peso.

- Você conseguiu pelo menos Doggett e Reyes?

- Depois de assinar umas mil declarações de que trazê-los para os Arquivos X de novo seria de nossa inteira responsabilidade, sim – murmurou ela, tentando dissipar o ar pesado que havia se enroscando entre ela e seu parceiro. – Mas você tem que assinar também. Consegui o telefone da casa deles. Agora, é só eles aceitarem.

Fox deu uma risada forçada. – E se os Arquivos X forem tão espanta-agentes quanto parece ser, estamos ferrados.

Hunter não pôde esconder o sorriso, entre um arrepio de frio e outro. – Então? Nós pelo menos temos telefone aqui embaixo?

- Meu Deus, Hunter, não está tão frio assim – retrucou ele, enquanto procurava pela antiguidade que era o telefone entre a papelada.

- Eu nasci e vivi no Novo México, Fox – murmurou ela, sentindo-se levemente estranha por estar contando aquilo. – Se tem uma coisa que eu nunca vou me acostumar, é esse maldito frio de D.C.

Ele deu uma leve risada.

- Lá em Nebraska o inverno era minha estação favorita – declarou ele, passando o telefone para a parceira.

- Que encantador – murmurou ela ironicamente, enquanto puxava o fone e checava se havia linha. Ela fez uma cara exageradamente espantada enquanto saía do tampo da mesa: - Nossa, e ainda funciona!

Ela começou a discar o número.

- Sorte a nossa – disse ele em resposta, reclinando-se ainda mais na cadeira. – Duvido que o Diretor esteja disposto a disponibilizar mais verbas para o querido escritório no porão que ele tanto ama.

O telefone começou a chamar.

O comentário fez Hunter sorrir, apesar do frio que percorria todo o seu corpo. Ela fez uma nota mental para ir mais agasalhada no dia seguinte, e ao fazer isso, enrolando-se nos próprios braços para se aquecer e prendendo o telefone com o ombro, ela olhou para o teto.

E estacou, boquiaberta.

O telefone continuava a chamar.

- Fox?

- Hum?

No outro lado da linha, alguém atendeu.

- Sabia que tem lápis no teto do porão?

Do outro lado, uma voz feminina respondeu, incrédula: - Meu Deus, não me diga que é dos Arquivos X!

-  
**Falls Church, VA.  
****Apartamento de Monica Reyes  
13h02min  
**-

Eles estavam parados à porta do apartamento nº. 1013 há pelo menos um minuto, e o agente Fox já estava impaciente, trocando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro. Percebendo isso pelo canto do olho, Hunter deu-lhe um discreto cutucão nas costelas.

- Quer parar com isso? – sibilou ela.

- Não consigo evitar – ele encolheu os ombros.

A porta finalmente se abriu, e uma mulher lá pelos seus quarenta e tantos anos e um sorriso no rosto os cumprimentou. Imediatamente, ambos os agentes reconheceram Monica Reyes, de fotos antigas do FBI. Entretanto, a mulher que os encarava agora não era mais tão radiante quanto parecia ser nas fotos: uma ruga de preocupação funda havia se evidenciado em sua testa, e os olhos escuros contavam histórias que não pareciam ter um final feliz.

Era uma mulher marcada por uma vida difícil, e a agente Hunter lembrou-se vagamente dos acontecimentos do ano passado envolvendo antigos agentes da seção dos Arquivos X.

– Agentes Fox e Hunter? – murmurou ela, abrindo mais a porta para que eles pudessem entrar. Eles sorriram em cumprimento enquanto o faziam. – Que pontualidade! – murmurou ela, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Fox achou que seria inoportuno observar que ele teve que fazer Hunter comer o resto do almoço no carro para que eles chegassem a tempo. E ela pareceu pensar a mesma coisa, pois o olhou de esguelha, cúmplice.

– Espero que não tenham tido problemas em achar o caminho – murmurou ela, andando pela sala iluminada e com decoração oriental. – Por favor, sentem-se.

Eles fizeram isso, enquanto sua anfitriã dava a volta na pequena mesa de centro e se sentava numa poltrona de frente para o sofá.

- Como eu expliquei no telefone, Srta. Reyes – começou Hunter. – Essa visita é sobre os Arquivos X, departamento que a srta. trabalhou por um ano, certo?

Reyes confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Vocês poderiam esperar um minuto antes de iniciarmos essa conversa? – pediu ela, sorrindo. – John também está aqui, isso poupa vocês de outra viagem até a casa dele – ela virou o rosto e gritou para dentro do corredor: - John! Eles já chegaram!

Hunter sorriu em concordância, e Fox ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele mimicou as palavras:

- John?

Ela respondeu igualmente sem emitir som:

- Doggett.

Fox finalmente compreendeu, e voltou a relaxar no sofá.

Enquanto eles esperavam, um silêncio constrangedor recaiu sobre eles. Fox imediatamente começou a tamborilar os dedos de uma mão contra a outra, e viu Hunter se mexer desconfortavelmente ante a essa outra mania do parceiro.

Monica Reyes olhava de Hunter para Fox, e desse de volta pra Hunter, num movimento meio frenético, meio analítico, e ambos se sentiram desconfortáveis.

- Então – a voz dela finalmente quebrou o silêncio. – Os Arquivos X foram reabertos? – ela parecia entusiasmada.

- Na verdade, começamos hoje, oficialmente – respondeu Fox.

- E vocês já têm um caso? – ela se inclinou para frente, curiosa.

- Não – dessa vez foi Hunter quem respondeu. – Mas nós estamos aqui exatamente para falar com vocês antes que tenhamos um.

- Consultoria – ela parecia ter pego o fio da meada.

Finalmente, John Doggett apareceu na entrada do corredor, um homem grande, já com seus cabelos meio grisalhos, os olhos muito azuis carregando muitas histórias tristes para contar, observou Hunter. Ele parou na entrada da sala, analisando os dois agentes como Reyes os havia analisado.

Então, finalmente deu os primeiros passos na direção da sala, parando ao lado da poltrona em que a mulher estava sentada.

- Isso é sobre os Arquivos X, certo? – murmurou ele, dirigindo-se para nenhum dos três em particular.

- Certo – foi Fox quem respondeu. – Hoje estamos reabrindo oficialmente aquela seção, mas achamos - ou melhor, a agente Hunter achou - mais inteligente que pudéssemos consultar alguém que já havia trabalhado no departamento.

Doggett ouvia, impassível, e deu mais um passo na direção de Reyes, sentando-se no braço da poltrona. Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Hunter forçou-se a engolir um suspiro de decepção. Aquela posição fechada e defensiva não parecia muito amistosa com a proposta deles.

- Os Arquivos X estiveram trancados num cofre depois de Sheppard e Moore, como vocês devem saber – esclareceu a agente Hunter. – Hoje é a primeira vez que temos acesso a eles. E há uma quantidade enorme. Vai demorar alguns meses para lermos tudo.

- Mas com a ajuda de antigos agentes, entender e conhecer aquilo tudo fica mais fácil – emendou o agente Fox, insensível à animosidade de Doggett.

Reyes engoliu em seco, baixando os olhos para a mesa de centro, e ao colocar uma mão sobre o joelho de Doggett, olhou-o nos olhos, mas ele não a olhava de volta.

- E vocês querem nossa ajuda? – Doggett queria tudo dito às claras.

- Exatamente – confirmou Fox, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

O homem mais velho soltou um grunhido de insatisfação, no que Reyes apertou seu joelho, avisando-o silenciosamente para se acalmar.

O silêncio se instaurou por alguns segundos.

- Sinto muito, mas isso não será possível – ele baixou os olhos para o chão enquanto se levantava.

Hunter conteve um grito de protesto, mas ao contrário dela, Fox não tinha tanto autocontrole assim.

- O quê? – ele levantou-se do sofá de supetão, quase atingindo Hunter com o cotovelo. – Qual é o problema de vocês, pelo amor de Deus? Nós estamos ressuscitando o trabalho da vida de vocês, resgatando-o do esquecimento, impedindo que a verdade seja enterrada definitivamente!

- Você não sabe do que está falando, meu jovem! – Doggett quase gritou as palavras.

- John! – Reyes levantou-se também.

No auge de seus trinta e três anos, se havia uma coisa que David Fox não admitia era que o chamassem de "meu jovem". Ele já havia tolerado o termo em Quantico, e por mais três anos ao ingressar no FBI.

- Eu sei mais do que você pensa que eu sei – Fox crispou as mãos para se impedir de gritar novamente, e dessa vez conseguiu.

Hunter finalmente se levantou, pigarreando para chamar a atenção.

- Agente Fox, por favor – pediu ela, encarando Fox, mas ele não tirava os olhos do rosto cheio de marcas de expressão de John Doggett.

- Dana está de volta no FBI, pelo que eu sei – murmurou Doggett, ignorando o último comentário do agente. – Falem com ela.

- Ela não nos ajudará – foi Hunter quem respondeu. – E parecia bem decidida quanto a isso.

- E quanto aos agentes Sheppard e Moore? – indagou Reyes, franzindo o cenho. – Não temos notícias deles desde 2010, mas pelo que eu me lembro, ainda estão no Bureau, não é?

Fox e Hunter se entreolharam. Ela respondeu:

- Richard Moore foi morto em serviço no ano passado, e Sean Sheppard está paraplégico, devido ao mesmo caso.

- Meu Deus – Reyes baixou os olhos, e Doggett soltou um suspiro de pesar, passando um braço pelos ombros de Reyes, confortando-a.

- E os boatos que corriam era que ambos ainda tentavam revitalizar os Arquivos X, até antes do acidente – Fox acrescentou só para ter certeza que teria um apelo dramático agora.

- Os Arquivos X já nos trouxeram problemas demais, agentes – Doggett estava irredutível, seu maxilar contraído. – Não acho que qualquer um quer voltar a rever um passado sombrio.

- Mas foi um arquivo x que solucionou a morte do seu filho, agente Doggett – Fox disse, e Doggett ficou tenso ante a declaração, os olhos azuis se estreitando. Ante ao silêncio do homem mais velho, ele insistiu: - Não foi?

Reyes e Hunter olharam de Doggett para Fox, esperando que a qualquer momento eles se atracassem feito animais pela sala. A tensão no ar era clara.

- Deixe esse assunto em paz, agente Fox – Doggett finalmente conseguiu articular uma resposta. – Deixe os Arquivos X em paz.

Reyes, ao contrário de Doggett, parecia tentada em ficar e conversar mais sobre o assunto, mas parecia estar presa à decisão do homem. Hunter desprezou essa dependência, e por um instante, deixou-se contagiar pela raiva do parceiro.

- Podemos pelo menos saber o motivo da recusa? – indagou ela numa voz controlada. – Não estamos pedindo para que voltem para os Arquivos X, não estamos nem mesmo pedindo para que voltem para o FBI. Tudo o que queremos é ajuda para fazer aquele departamento funcionar!

Doggett e Reyes se entreolharam, e Hunter pôde ler impaciência nos olhos da outra mulher, e irritação nos do homem.

- Há muita gente poderosa atenta aos Arquivos X – murmurou Doggett em resposta, contrariado. – Mais do que havia antes. Mais do que jamais houve. As coisas não são como antigamente, tudo está muito bem vigiado. Lutar pelo futuro é em vão.

Ninguém disse nada, mas Hunter percebia a impaciência e contrariedade de Reyes crescendo.

- Já houve muitas perdas – os olhos de Doggett escureceram, assim como os de Reyes, e ele aproximou-se mais da mulher, invadindo seu espaço pessoal, em busca de algum conforto invisível. – Perdas familiares e profissionais. Nosso tempo de luta já passou, e nós perdemos.

- Não, John – suspirou Reyes, olhando-o nos olhos, ignorando a platéia que eram os dois agentes do FBI na sua sala. – Nós não perdemos. A guerra ainda não acabou – ela levou uma mão para o rosto dele, mas ele segurou-a pelo pulso.

- Depois do que aconteceu ano passado, Monica, sim, acabou – havia mais dor e ódio em sua voz do que qualquer um dos dois agentes jamais ouvira.

A mão de Reyes que ele segurava caiu, esquecida, e a mulher baixou os olhos, a dor do que quer que eles tinham passado impregnando-a também. Ela parecia ter desistido de retrucar.

Fox sentiu-se estremecer pela força da voz de Doggett, e encarou Hunter, buscando uma resposta para o que fazer naquele momento.

- Walter Skinner morreu pelos Arquivos X – Fox não desistiria facilmente.

- Assim como muitas pessoas, agente – resmungou Doggett em resposta, forçando-se a olhar para ele. - E é por isso que nós vamos nos manter longe dos Arquivos X.

O silêncio voltou a pairar. John Doggett não parecia ser o tipo de homem que era facilmente dissuadido quando tomava uma decisão. Mas David Fox também não.

- Vocês sabem onde podemos encontrar Fox Mulder?

A pergunta da agente Hunter pegou os três de surpresa, e Fox viu Reyes mover os olhos, nervosa, de um lado da sala para o outro, sem focar em nada em especial. Doggett, se era possível, ficou ainda mais tenso, mas Hunter pôde ler a verdade em seus olhos:

- Não, não sabemos.

- Ele não nos diria – emendou Reyes, num sorriso que tentava soar consolador, mas não passava de um triste sorriso de desculpas.

- Mas Dana Scully sabe, não sabe? – insistiu Hunter.

Doggett e Reyes se entreolharam.

- Não percam seu tempo, agentes – Doggett finalmente deu de ombros, afastando-se para o corredor novamente. – Se Dana não quiser falar, vocês não conseguirão nada dela. Confie em mim, eu sei do que estou falando.

Foi a vez de Fox e Hunter se entreolharem.

- Então eu acho que essa visita acabou – murmurou Hunter, contendo a raiva.

Reyes deu outro sorriso de desculpas, e dessa vez a agente sentiu vontade de socá-la. As desculpas silenciosas da mulher não mudariam o fato de que ela, seu parceiro e os Arquivos X estavam na lama.

Quando eles chegaram ao carro de Fox estacionado em frente ao prédio de Monica Reyes, ele não pôde mais conter a raiva, e deu um chute numa lata de lixo próxima, deixando-a torta para um lado.

- Mas que merda!

Hunter não retrucou. Ele só estava extravasando a decepção de ambos.

- Qual é o plano B, Fox? – indagou ela, quando ele finalmente parou de bufar e abriu o carro, entrando, raivoso, no lado do motorista.

- Não há um plano B – resmungou ele em resposta, encarando, mas sem realmente ver, a rua a sua frente. O carro continuava parado onde estava.

- Fox? – o tom de Hunter era de preocupação. Ele estava desistindo tão rapidamente?

- Tempos desesperados requerem medidas desesperadas – filosofou ele, finalmente ligando o carro.

- E o que isso quer dizer?

- Quer dizer que Dana Scully não se livrou tão facilmente de nós ainda.

-  
**QUANTICO  
****Sala de Dana Scully  
15h35min  
**-

Ela havia acabado de dispensar sua penúltima classe do dia, e enquanto procurava pelo meio da papelada de sua mesa seu celular, ouviu uma batida na porta.

Ela suspirou antes de responder. Devia ser mais um aluno tentando entregar o trabalho atrasado.

- Entre – ela disse, com voz impaciente.

Desde que recebera a ligação de uma tal agente Hunter naquela manhã, mal havia conseguido se concentrar nas aulas, e recusou receber duas pesquisas atrasadas, por simplesmente estar mal-humorada.

Estava pronta para dar um longo discurso sobre comprometimento com prazos no FBI quando levantou a cabeça e viu que aquela dupla por volta de seus trinta anos e carregando credenciais do FBI não eram seus alunos.

- Hã... – ela foi pega de surpresa. – Pois não?

- Profª. Scully, sou o agente David Fox, e essa é minha parceira, a agente Audrey Hunter – cumprimentou ele, guardando o distintivo. – Vocês se falaram hoje pela manhã no telefone sobre os Arquivos X.

Scully imediatamente ficou tensa, e Fox quase não conteve um suspiro de exasperação. Será que era essa a reação que todos tinham ante a menção daquele departamento?

- Eu já disse que não vou me envolver – retrucou ela rapidamente, num tom mais nervoso que no telefone, observou Hunter.

- Nós precisamos de sua ajuda, agente Scully – murmurou Hunter, tentando não soar desesperada. – Não foi fácil reabrir aquela seção, e será uma vergonha fechar por incompetência nas investigações.

Scully soltou uma risada irônica.

- Acredite, é mais fácil eles tentarem fechá-los por competência nas investigações do que o contrário, agente Hunter.

Fox e Hunter se entreolharam.

Scully suspirou, baixando os olhos para a bagunça da sua mesa. Desde quando ela havia se tornado tão relapsa com a arrumação? Desde quando um telefonema sobre a reabertura dos Arquivos X a deixaria tão irritada? Desde quando ela se recusaria a ajudar nos Arquivos X?

A triste resposta veio, formando um nó na garganta de Scully: desde que eles lhe roubaram mais do que você tinha para ser roubado.

Fox começou a falar:

- Agente Scully...

- É _professora_ Scully, agente... Fox? – ela franziu o cenho.

- Isso mesmo – se ele ouvisse alguma piadinha relacionando-o a Fox Mulder, ele atiraria em alguém. E do jeito que sua sorte andava, ele alegaria insanidade.

- Hum, então, agente Fox, eu não uso esse título há mais de uma década – murmurou ela.

Hunter então tentou uma tática que, até agora, eles não haviam tentado:

- É que nós ouvimos falar tanto sobre a srta. e o agente Mulder - digo, ex-agente Mulder - que é quase impossível não chamá-la assim.

Apele para as boas memórias, pensou Hunter, e quase não conteve o sorriso ao ver a expressão de Scully se suavizar.

- Ouvem, é? – ela parecia incerta, uma sobrancelha fina erguendo-se, questionadora.

Fox pareceu perceber a tática que Hunter estava usando, pois emendo rápida e eficientemente:

- É claro. Eles podem ter tentado apagar vocês da história oficial do FBI, mas todo agente mais antigo tem alguma coisa pra contar sobre o porão dos Arquivos X, o Spooky Mulder e sua enigmática parceira.

Se era possível, a sobrancelha de Scully arqueou mais ainda.

"Oh, Deus, ela está se abrindo. Por favor, deixe ela ceder". Hunter se pegou quase rezando, coisa que não fazia desde os doze anos de idade.

- Nós tivemos que travar uma verdadeira guerra pra conseguir essa seção, Profª. Scully – murmurou Fox, sinceridade transbordando em seus olhos azuis. – Não diga que foi em vão. Não diga que não vale mais a pena lutar pela verdade.

Os olhos de Scully baixaram.

- Verdade... – a palavra soou quase como o nome de um antigo e amado namorado na boca dela.

"Ela está cedendo. Oh, meu Deus, ela está cedendo!"

- Diga-me, agente Fox, - a voz de Scully de repente tomou um tom investigativo, como se ela estivesse interrogando um suspeito. – Como foi que os Arquivos X foram para nas suas mãos e nas mãos da sua parceira?

Fox e Hunter se entreolharam.

Essa não era uma pergunta que eles esperavam. Essa nem mesmo era uma pergunta que Hunter saberia responder. Aliás, essa não era nem mesmo uma pergunta que Fox gostaria de responder.

- Um agente das antigas que tem muito respeito pelos Arquivos X me deu a dica – murmurou ele vagamente, e Hunter revirou os olhos, sabendo que Scully não ficaria satisfeita com aquela resposta. – E eu cheguei a conhecer Sean Sheppard, o último agente que trabalhou na seção.

- Agentes Sheppard e Moore – relembrou ela. – É, eu ouvi falar. Mas na época eu estava... fora de D.C. – respondeu ela de forma lacônica, baixando os olhos, escondendo a mentira em seus olhos.

Hunter franziu o cenho. Bom, se ela podia dar respostas vagas e querer que eles se satisfizessem com elas, Fox também poderia.

- Oficialmente, nós estamos no porão agora, organizando os arquivos que eles haviam trancado no cofre – murmurou Hunter, atraindo a atenção de Scully.

- Vocês sabem que eles não vão dar todos os arquivos, não é mesmo? – ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, séria, como se estivesse ensinando para a classe que dois mais dois eram quatro.

Hunter sentiu-se nocauteada pela observação. Ela não havia pensado nisso.

Fox engoliu em seco, culpado. Ele havia planejado falar com Hunter sobre isso, mas não que ele tinha sido avisado por um homem encoberto pela penumbra.

- É, eu sei disso – respondeu Fox, seguro. – Mas nós vamos exigir tudo. Tenho meus contatos, e eles não podem negar a nós nossos próprios arquivos.

Scully deu uma pequena risada. – Só porque eles não podem não significa que eles não fazem, agente Fox.

Havia tanta amargura na voz baixa de Scully que até mesmo Fox, geralmente insensível ao temperamento alheio, pôde sentir.

- Eles não farão, profª. Scully – o agente falou aquilo com firmeza na voz, e Scully ficou tentada em acreditar nele. – Nós vamos conseguir todos os arquivos de volta, nem que para isso tenhamos que invadir aquele cofre.

Hunter arregalou os olhos para Fox, incrédula. Ele certamente não estava contando com ela para isso, certo?

Pelos olhos azuis e carregados de memória de Scully, Hunter vislumbrou o que podia ser uma faísca de admiração e empatia.

- É claro, ajudaria bastante se nós soubéssemos quais arquivos estão faltando – Fox falou, num tom displicente que não enganava a ninguém.

Scully descruzou os braços e apoiou-se na mesa com as duas mãos espalmadas.

- Eu achei que já tinha falado com a agente Hunter sobre eu ajudar vocês – retrucou ela, fria e séria.

"Oh, merda", pensou Hunter. Ela começou a falar:

- Mas nós...

- Procurem por Doggett. Ele leu todos os arquivos x quando chegou lá em 2001. Tenho certeza que ele pode...

- Ele não vai nos ajudar, profª. Scully – Hunter interrompeu-a, retomando a palavra. – E ele parecia bem firme dessa decisão. Ele não deixou nem mesmo Monica Reyes falar conosco direito sobre isso.

- Ele quer distância de tudo que envolva os Arquivos X – Fox emendou.

Scully deu um outro suspiro, pesaroso, como se compreendesse as razões de Doggett que a dupla de agentes não compreendia.

- E Sheppard?

- Alega que tem pouca experiência.

Scully levantou os olhos para Fox, que havia se inclinado sobre a mesa, aproximando-se dela. Havia determinação nos olhos do agente, e Scully temeu que essa determinação lhe fosse terrivelmente familiar.

- Olha, se você não aceitar nos ajudar, sabe, não vai mudar o fato de que os Arquivos X são nossa responsabilidade – começou ele, ante ao silêncio da mulher mais velha. – Com ou sem ajuda, nós vamos fazer as coisas funcionarem como devem. A única diferença é que sem ajuda vamos demorar mais tempo.

Scully desviou os olhos de Fox para encarar Hunter, que a olhava fixamente, indagadora. Ela sentiu-se pressionada por eles e pela sua consciência.

Não importava mais o que havia acontecido. Não importava mais as perdas do passado. Não importava o que Mulder havia lhe dito. Os Arquivos X sempre fariam parte de sua vida, e ela não podia negar ajuda a quem queria tanto lutar por eles.

- Acho que ainda tenho guardado comigo uma relação de todos os casos que eu e Mulder investigamos na década de 1990 – ela finalmente cedeu, e nem Fox nem Hunter contiveram o suspiro de alívio simultâneo que soltaram. – E eu lembro da maioria de cabeça. Amanhã posso levar isso para vocês, no escritório do porão.

- Seria ótimo – Hunter balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, entusiasmada.

- Mas não têm todos os casos, só os que eu investiguei com Mulder.

- É suficiente – emendou Fox, um largo sorriso em seu rosto.

- E está escrito à mão.

- Sem problemas! – Fox e Hunter responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Scully riu-se do entusiasmo da dupla.

- Meu horário é apertado – avisou ela. – Posso passar lá no final do expediente. É uma boa hora?

- Sem dúvida – afirmou Fox, e Hunter gemeu interiormente ante a perspectiva de ficar além do seu horário. – Depois do expediente. Estaremos lá.

- Bom – ela suspirou. – Até amanhã, então.

No estacionamento, os dois agentes do FBI não podiam conter o sorriso estúpido que havia tomado conta de seus rostos, e ambos tinham consciência de como parecia estranho para os cadetes a dupla de agentes sorrindo daquele jeito. Ao entrarem no carro, porém, o sorriso havia sumido.

Eles finalmente haviam conseguido uma ajuda. Mesmo que meio relutante. E quem seria melhor que Dana Scully para consultar em arquivos x?

- Eu não tinha notado como eu estava tensa até agora – disse Hunter, girando a cabeça em 360 graus e massageando os ombros.

- É, nem eu – apesar de ter respondido, Fox parecia perdido em pensamentos.

- Isso merece uma comemoração – exclamou Hunter de repente. – Que tal uma pizza?

- Não... – ele parecia lutar para voltar à realidade. – Vou passar a noite lendo o que puder de arquivos x.

Hunter deu de ombros. Ela também teria que fazer aquilo, só esperava que não tivesse que fazê-lo madrugada a dentro, como Fox parecia disposto.

- Só tem uma coisa que eu achei estranho – murmurou o agente, ligando o carro e fazendo a ré.

- O que?

- Ela não perguntou pelo agente Moore – murmurou ele, olhando para trás enquanto dava a ré. – Era como se soubesse que ele estava morto.

Hunter considerou aquela observação.

- Ela deve ter ouvido falar – disse, dando de ombros. – Os boatos correm.

- Acho que não nesse caso – retrucou ele, dirigindo-se para a saída do estacionamento.

- E por que não?

- Chame de intuição, Hunter, mas eu acho que há mais nessa história do que aparenta.

Hunter não retrucou. Ela sabia que ele provavelmente estava certo.

**FIM DA PARTE 1 de 4**

**NA PRÓXIMA PARTE DE "ALÈM DO QUE OS OLHOS VÊEM":**

**Fox, Hunter e Scully lutam para conseguir os arquivos x confiscados.**

**Fox e Hunter recebem seu primeiro caso, investigar desaparecimentos numa cidadezinha em Wisconsin chamada carinhosamente de 'Spookville'.**

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

1. Sim, eu sei que não está claro os por quês de Fox ou Hunter para quererem os Arquivos X, mas isso será esclarecido com o tempo.

2. David Fox, por mais que esteja interessado nos Arquivos X e admire Scully, Mulder e todos os outros que trabalharam naquele departamento, torce o nariz para os métodos de Mulder. Daí a declaração dele de que "nem o próprio Fox Mulder seria melhor que Scully".

3. Audrey Hunter é uma profiler.

4. Os acontecimentos de 2012 **não** serão abordados nessa fic. Tratarei deles da forma que venho tratando até agora: sem detalhes, sem especificidades de nomes, datas ou lugares. Mas que fique bem claro houve uma tentativa de colonização, que foi abortada, mas não foi exatamente uma "vitória" para Mulder e Scully. Enfim, muitas perdas (Skinner, por exemplo) e a presença alienígena na Terra não foi banida, entre outras coisas.

5. Eu preciso da opinião dos leitores: William Scully ou William Mulder? Quem justificar melhor ganha!

6. Fox Mulder? Hum, já ouvi falar...

**Mistrust | 12 de maio de 2008**


End file.
